


What the fluff

by TheBrokenOne89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Oneshot contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenOne89/pseuds/TheBrokenOne89
Summary: As Halloween approaches tensions run high at Hogwarts as pranks are pulled. Relationships are put to the test. Will this be the end of a great love story? Or will someone finally put the Weasley twins in their place.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Halloween Spooktakular Oneshot Contest 2020





	What the fluff

**Author's Note:**

> We would like to acknowledge that this work, any locations, plot, characters that belong to JK Rowling are not ours and we are not profiting from them. 
> 
> This is apart of an anonymous contest for the Facebook group Platform ❾¾ and will remain so until voting is closed.

“INCOMING!” Fred Weasley yelled.

*SPLAT* a water balloon cracked Theo straight on his head.

“What the fluff?!” Luna yelled at Fred as he and George busted out laughing.

“Those damn Weasel twins,” Theo grunted as he cast a drying spell on himself.

Halloween was right around the corner, the Weasley twins and Peeves were even more pesky than normal. Most students found it funny, the Slytherins however became easily annoyed with all the antics.

Theo stormed away from the grand staircase pushing right past Luna, and headed for the dungeons.

Luna ran after him, “Theo stop!” she yelled.

Theo halted, turned and looked at her, and waited. Luna caught up and grabbed his hand.

“Look, I know their tricks and pranks are frustrating and annoying, but let's find a way to get back at them, instead of getting angry and storming away from me.” Luna tried to reason.

Theo didn’t say anything, he kissed her on the cheek and continued down to the dungeons.

Luna sighed and made her way to the Aery.

She went to her dormitory and got out parchment and a quill. She started writing rapidly and frivolously, listing ideas and thoughts that came into her brilliant mind. 

A few hours later, Luna jumped up from her seat, she had dozed off and was startled by a tapping on the dormitory window. She looked at the window and saw a beautiful black barn owl, she recognized it immediately as Simon, Theos owl.

Luna opened the window pet Simon and untied the note that was attached to his foot. She pulled a treat out of her robe, he nipped her finger, took the treat, and flew off into the night.

Luna sat back down and read the note

“My dearest Luna, I deeply and sincerely apologize for my behavior today, please do me the honor and meet me in the room of requirements at 10 pm? I need to see you. Yours truly, Theo.”

Luna looked at the time, it was 9:45. Her heart skipped a beat, she gathered the list she was writing earlier, and headed for the room of requirements. She walked quietly but with a purpose. She arrived outside of the room at 9:57. It then dawned on her she did not realize how to access it, Theo had not given her the phrase to repeat or what she was to think of in order to enter.

She patiently waited outside of the room for 10 minutes. She became disappointed and began to walk away. With her head down not paying attention to where she was walking, Luna slid across the floor.t was uncontrollably slippery. She couldn't stop herself; she fell onto her bottom and continued to slide. With it being so late she tried not to scream. Soon she slowed down, her breathing became slower and more controlled. When she came to a complete stop she cautiously stood up, she looked up and there was a terrifying clown with a pie in his hand, it hit her directly in the face. 

Luna heard hysterical laughing.

"Tell your boyfriend to stop messing with us and we will start leaving you alone!" George yelled, as Peeves threw feathers at Luna, they were sticking to her and she had come to the conclusion that it was because of whatever she had been sliding on.

Disoriented and annoyed Luna stormed off back to the Aery. She got a shower and went to bed, she was completely over this day.

Throughout the weekend Luna stayed in her dorm. She hadn't heard from Theo, and her spirit was broken. Dobby noticed that Luna had not been coming to the Great Hall for meals so he made sure to send food up to her.

Monday morning she woke up early, showered, gathered her bag and made her way to breakfast early. When she walked in she noticed all of Gryffindor was there already; she turned and walked away.

She bumped into Theo as she was aimlessly walking the corridors. 

"Woah there gorgeous, where are you headed and why haven't I seen you all weekend?" He asked, trying to place his hand in hers.

She looked at him with tear filled eyes, and shoved the note she received from him in his face, then stormed away.

Theo glanced at the note and then stormed into the Great Hall.

He had his sight set on the Weasley twins. Fred was closest, Theo bolted towards him and pushed him up against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO LUNA?! YOU TWO ARE SO IMMATURE IT'S RIDICULOUS!" Theo punched him in the nose and went to find his love.

He looked in all of their usual hiding spots but was unable to find her before the first classes of the day started.

He went through the day unfocused on his classwork. He was plotting revenge. No one hurt his Luna and got away with it.

At dinner he finally saw her sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table. He went over sat down and took her hand in his.

"Baby, that note wasn't from me, you can ask Draco and Flint, we were together Friday night plotting how to take down the Weasels. I'm so sorry if you were hurt but I swear on everything that I didn't know anything about it." He pleaded with her.

Luna sniffled then squeezed his hand. "I believe you. Did you and the boys come up with any plots?" She inquired.

"Nothing that will do them justice," Theo sighed.

Luna reached in the pocket of her robe and pulled out her list. She handed it to him, and watched his facial expressions as he read down through the list.

He kissed her temple, ”You are a pure genius baby girl. Let's do this. It's time the weasels pay for their misdeeds.”

Halloween morning everything was set in place.

Luna and Theo met in the Great Hall for breakfast. Luna nuzzled herself under his chin as he played with her hair. They were sitting at the Slytherin table and made sure they were facing Gryffindor. A small smirk appeared on Luna's face as the Weasley twins walked in. Their hair was green and purple, their faces and arms bright orange. They didn't look upset though, in fact they were laughing about it.

"Someone put kool aid in the shower heads...brilliant really," Fred laughed.

Throughout the day things became stranger. Anytime Fred or George attempted to cast a spell, bats would fly from the tip of their wands.

In potions class as soon as they began to brew their Memory Potion their cauldron turned into a pumpkin. While they could not explain how to Snape, it earned them a weeks worth of detention and they lost 10 points for Gryffindor.

Walking to dinner every step they took their shoes made a howling sound which resembled that of a werewolf. 

At dinner to say the twin were at their wits end with this day would be an understatement. But the day was almost over, what else could happen? They wondered to themselves. 

The Halloween feast was always their favorite. They made it through the main courses without any issue. Then it was time for dessert. 

Anytime one of the twins attempted to take a bite of a delicious treat it would splatter in their face.

Defeated, the twins got up and started to walk towards the Gryffindor tower when they heard, "Incoming!!" Before being splattered with pudding filled balloons.

"WHAT THE FLUFF IS GOING ON TODAY?!?!" George yelled in frustration. 

  
  


At the top of the stairwell stood Theo and Luna laughing hysterically.

Maybe now the Weasley twins would think twice about pulling pranks.

Theo and Luna spent the rest of Halloween curled up in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Happy Halloween, my love," Theo said as he kissed Luna passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> We would like to thank you for reading and commenting! Hope you enjoy xo


End file.
